1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to aquatic buoyancy devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to floating devices. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to buoyant float and flag devices for use by divers.
2. Prior Art
There has been an ever-increasing growth in aquatic recreational activities. This is especially true with respect to people involved in Self-contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus (scuba) diving activities. Scuba diving is one of the fastest growing recreational activities. To accommodate the emergence of this sport there has been developed an assemblage of accoutrements and accessories, such as underwater lights, spear guns, travel bags and the like.
One of the more necessary accessories is a flotation device to enable the driver to rest upon the water, and which, also, signals to other people the presence of the diver in the water. Indeed, many states have enacted statutes requiring the use of flags or other signalling devices by divers. Heretofore, however, such flotation devices were cumbersome in that they were difficult to assembly and transport. Generally, such prior art systems require inflation devices, elongated posts, inner tubes and the like. More importantly, the floating member, which functions as a resting spot for the diver, ordinarily, fails to maintain a horizontal plane upon the water. Furthermore, the prior art flotation devices have to be dragged through the water, rather than be pulled across the surface.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, overcomes these deficiencies in the prior art.